the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante, son of Panos
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name | Dante Achilles Myrmidon |- | Nickname(s)/ Aliases | Son of Midas, Heir of Midas, Halion |- | Dragon Tongue Title(s) * Ēlie Zaldrīzes (The First Dragon) * Zaldrīzysprūmios (Dragonheart) |- | Homeland | Myrmidon, Greece |- | Occupation | King of Midas |- | Born | 1214 AD |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | With Fire We Pay |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.82 meters |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color | Black |- | Distinguishing Features | Black Eyes |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English, French, German & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Panos of Myrmidon * Samiyah of Midas |- | Siblings * Sansa of Myrmidon |- | Spouse(s) * Shaina Storm |- | Children * Azrael of Midas * Rhaegar of Midas * Auréle of Midas * Nerynia of Midas * Halion of Midas |- | Other Family Members * Achilles of Myrmidon - Paternal Grandfather † * Kyra Spyros - Paternal Grandmother † * Abraxas - Maternal Grandfather † * Callandra of Midas - Maternal Grandmother † * Lyra of Elis - Aunt † * Arista of Myrmidon - Aunt * Shaina Storm - Cousin * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm - Cousin * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Cousin * Midas - Ancestor |- | Dragons * Virgil |} "How dare I argue with you? I hold the power of Midas in one hand and the might of dragons in the other.... I believe the real question is; why are YOU arguing with me?...” Dante is the son of Panos of Myrmidon, and Samiyah of Midas. 'A Legacy Untouched' 'Born Amid Rotten Gold' It was during Princess Seifa's Birthday Tournament at The Winter Palace of Elysium that Samiyah realized her son was ready to be born. In the same moment of her realization, she also found herself aware of the location of the legendary Isle of Midas. She immediately materialized in the place of her birth, wishing for her son to also be born on the rock of gold. Taking herself to the throne room, where her her mother's once ruled, Samiyah brought Dante into the world. Alone she had struggled and then found herself holding her newborn son in her arms. Upon first seeing him, she knew his name, and knew that she beheld the new King of Midas. 'The First Bond' Three years had passed, until there was a large family celebration in Elis, where all three families were united. Dante's aunt Lyra had invited her family of Myrmidon and her friends from Elysium to come to Elis for the celebration. There was no special occasion. It had just been a long time since they had seen each other. His aunt Lyra now had three children of her own, namely Auréle, who was not born long after he was. And last she had twins, by the name of Thayn & Laini. His honourable aunt Torani Storm now had four children of her own. He felt lonely as he had no siblings at all. The closest person he had as a sister was probably his Aunt Arista. But during the celebration, she was out hunting. He discovered a new ability during hide and seek. He hid himself under the table, but he was afraid he was going to be discovered sooner or later. He wished he had hidden himself in a better place, such as the armoury and suddenly he found himself there in the blink of an eye. When he ran back to his mother, she explained that she possessed the same ability and told him to learn to control this new ability, yet while the game of hide and seek continued he made use of it, so he could not be found easily. He even used it to spook his Uncle Eldin, as he suddenly appeared in front of him, which nearly gave him a heart attack. All the families were surprised as unexpected guests showed up, who were mysterious masks. They introduced themselves as the Sisters of the Shade from Drakofel, an island where dragons ruled. They granted each family two dragon eggs, to the ruler and the heir. As the heir Dante received a dragon egg of his own. His father, Panos wasn't very interested in it, and granted Auréle to guard it. This made Dante feel slightly jealous, because he wondered why he wasn't allowed to guard his father's egg. Panos did hope the eggs would never be hatched, because he felt it could only bring trouble. As the celebration continued, the rest of the children went out playing, while he stayed with his egg talking to it. He felt still mostly sad and bored, despite that his cousin Auréle tried to cheer him up several times. He acted shy around her as he was not comfortable to make contact with her. But as they became more familiar with each other, so did Dante feel more comfortable in her presence and they did talk quite some time about the dragons and other unimportant subjects. He admitted that he wanted to call his dragon Virgil. Auréle thought she could relate to the fact that Dante was on his own, while others were. She told him that she could relate to the fact that he was on his own, because despite the fact she had two siblings, she couldn't play with them as they were still too young. When Dante was on his own, Panos saw Dante talking to the egg often when he was on his own. It troubled him and he decided it was best to go home. They all said their goodbyes to each other, not realizing it would be the final time they would see Lyra, Kyra & Auréle. 'Loss of the Soul' After the tragedy of Elis and the loss of so many family members, Dante felt like he was on his own. The only one he truly could connect with was Auréle. He remembered how they talked about the dragon eggs. And that is what inspired him to hatch his dragon egg, soon after the memorial of his family members, as they knew Achilles wouldn't return with his lost family members. He sneaked out of the palace with the egg and in the forest nearby he put on a fire and laid the egg on it. In his thoughts he kept in mind that this was for Auréle, as the dragon inside, was the twin brother of her dragon, now presumably lost in the ashes of what once was Elis. As the fire burned warmer, the egg started to crack. Not long afterwards, to his surprise, the dragonling pushed his head through the little crack. Dante encourage the little dragon to push harder, until the egg started to tear down and the little dragon's head was revealed. It cried out to him and he picked up the dragonling as it had finally managed to push his way out through the cracks. He held the little dragon in his hand, running to a nearby abandoned shack, where he placed it on a table, observing it closely. The little dragon looked curiously back at Dante and he smiled in return. He still remembered what he wanted to call his dragon and spoke out the name. Virgil, as he was now born carrying that name for the rest of his life.thumb|280px|Dante with his dragonling, [http://the-fantasy-odyssey.wikia.com/wiki/Virgil Virgil] They were now bounded to each other, a bond very strong and it only made him sad as Auréle never really confirmed what she wanted to call her dragon, otherwise Dante would have changed his mind and named the dragonling after hers. But this was how it was meant to be and it was only the beginning of a long friendship, that would stretch out beyond time and space. Unfortunately it was only six years afterwards, that their connection broke. Dante kept hiding his dragon, now grown substantially, in the same shack. But the shack became too small for the dragon to fly in and Dante could not allow him to just fly free in the forest, as he was afraid his father would find out and have Virgil killed. Until now, he had no real relationship with anyone. The only friendship he had was with the captain of the guards, Darius, who taught Dante independence and to take initiative, rather than sit by and let somebody else decide. Ironically Darius' lessons caused Dante not to fully trust him any more, as Darius' most important lesson was to trust anyone, but himself. Then one night when Dante was keeping Virgil company in the shack, the young boy heard a lot of commotion. An angry mob approached the forest, armed with torches and pitchforks. Somehow they had learned of Virgil's existence and as the dragon out of curiosity stepped out of the shack, he was seen by the people, who were about to attack him. Dante shouted at Virgil to fly away, but through his loyalty the dragon didn't listen. As Dante was in danger as well, he didn't want to leave and protect him at all cost, even if it meant that he would bring his own life in jeopardy. Dante kept shouting at him, but with no result. Thus he had to resort to a painful decision for both himself and the loyal dragon. The young prince started to throw rocks at him to chase his beloved friend away, but it was only in order to save the dragon's life. Eventually Virgil flew away, hurt by his master's good intentions, yet the dragon did not realize. The mob got closer and they grabbed Dante to punish him, but out of the blue, his father came to his rescue, but he was as furious as the mob that attacked his son. Once Panos managed to send the attackers back to their homes, he took his Dante back to the palace. Angry, he shouted at him for his disrespect, as he had hidden Virgil for many years, yet he did not tell him. He kept the dragon secret from everyone, and his father was just astonished that he did not care to tell him. But Dante questioned if his father cared for him at all, after all since the tragedy of Elis, he had put his focus on Lyra's children, Thayn and Laini. Dante felt ignored by both his parents, though his mother was just not a woman capable of showing affection, but she loved Dante with all her heart. As the situation just ran out of hand and it become more heated, Dante felt desperate to find Virgil, so he swore to himself to find the dragon, and he would not return to his home until he did. 'The faceless man' 'Kissed by Fire' Dante meets Shaina in the city of Elissio, burned down by Virgil, mistaking her for a Scavenger. 'The Cost of Magic' Dante helps the gang in Quranis' absence to steal a statue of a Goddess in a fortress. However because his teleportation causes great physical pain, the plan doesn't work out as anticipated and Lyanna does her best to keep the guards off Dante's back. He later finds the statue in the captain's quarters 'The Golden Path' 'Midas' Call' Dante feels an urge to leave the gang. He doesn't know why. He leaves to Lyanna's regret, however she begs him to take her with him. They travel to an unknown destination. Later Dante knows it's an island they are looking for. However Lyanna is still baffled and can't understand what he is trying to find. They eventually turn up at the ruins of Midas. Virgil crashes through the rooftops responding very aggressively towards Dante, still scarred by the events where the dragon had no choice but to flee and abandon his master. Midas himself turns up around the corner, who explains Dante's heritage, tell him to find the other dragon eggs and restore Midas to it's former glory. The next day more people show up at the island having heard the same call as Dante and the island starts to populate and slowly starts to grow. 'All Hail the King!' Dante refuses to become king, though takes the responsibility of preserving the island on himself. While the island first was peaceful, now chaos erupts. Dante meets Stratos, who helps Dante with creating order on the island. They become his King's guard, despite of still refusing to be called that way. But he knows he needs help. Lyanna goes out in the streets to look for it and returns with Vangelis, a dwarf with great knowledge in several fields. He helps Dante creating a new law for keeping peace and order on the island. '"She was beautiful once..."' Virgil escapes and Dante goes after him. He finds himself in Greater Arcadia later in an inn, when he hears a sudden commotion. Fire is errupting in the city as he runs out noticing Virgil burning the city down. Dante commands Virgil to stop. After much reluctance the dragon obeys. He lands and Dante climbs on his back to fly back to Midas.But the events in Greater Arcadia don't go unnoticed and he receives an invitation of King Siro. Vangelis insists that he should go and visit the king, but Dante refuses. thumb|250px|Siro shows Lyra's skull to Dante.After much convincing Dante gives in and together with Vangelis and Lyanna they return to Greater Arcadia and meet King Siro for the first time. Firs the king asks if he can have Virgil as his own dragon. Dante refuses and explains that King Siro wouldn't be able to control him as he lacks the dragon blood, that his family possesses from a common ancestor, he shares with his former Elven friends. Dante proposes another deal and buys Midas' independence with gold, which piques Siro's interest. However the greedy king wants more and asks for his total allegiance. Under pretence Dante agrees. All the time they are in the palace they are crept out by the decorations made of bones of the dead. They are led into a chamber where Siro shows Dante a particular skull, speaking of his aunt Lyra. It's clear that the skull he holds in his hands is hers and that Siro had her killed, which only leaves Dante the question if Auréle, his cousin and Lyra's daughter, is somewhere in the as there are tons of skulls and bones to be seen. However through the frequent dreams Dante has of Auréle as a little girl and where he is still a little boy, it creates doubt, and yet because of how Auréle describes where she is, it is pretty much clear she is waiting at the riverbanks to cross the river of Styx to travel to the underworld, Hades. 'Son of Midas, Heir of Myrmidon...' Dante had a very strange upbringing as a child. It should be told that Panos was not the best of fathers, because he pretty much ignored his own son, while his mother was not the most normal mother a son could get. As someone who is was not very maternal, he never felt very loved by his parents. However it can't be said that either Panos or Samiyah didn't love Dante. The king occupied himself with upcoming war affairs and battle training, while Samiyah would busy herself in teaching him the forbidden arts, which were taught to her by his grandmother Callandra of Midas. Though his abilities were still very undeveloped. Once the disaster of Elis struck and the family was in mourning Dante felt even more alone. Achilles brought Eldin, Thane and Laini to Myrmidon where Panos offered aid to them. Even more devastation came when Achilles was forced to return to Hades and was never seen again. Jealousy grew in Dante as he saw his own father busying himself with Lyra's children. In his teen years a large fight had started between the two of them and he decided to give up on his heritage, leaving the kingdom of Myrmidon in the middle of the night. Years passed when he was now full-grown, but was taught by thieves, bandits, assassins. He travelled with a group of mercenaries, led by a skull-faced man called Quranis and other associates such as Lyanna, a girl he has a close bond with. 'Gallery' pictures= Samiyah and Dante.jpg|Young Dante with his mother, Samiyah. 171629435769505726_0CCjJ6nN_c.jpg|Dante infiltrating a city. 017.jpg|After a confrontation with Quranis. Kit Harington and Rose Leslie as Jon Snow ad Ygritte on Game of Thrones S02E07 7.png|A heated exchange with his friend, Lyanna. Virgil.jpg|Virgil, Dante's dragon. Twin of Shaina's dragon, Auron. Dante & Shaina Complete.jpg|In the Time of Dragons... Dante &Lyanna intimate.jpg|Dante & Lyanna sharing a moment together. Dante's dagger.jpg|Dante's Dagger Dante, son of Panos3.jpg|Dante, king of Midas. Gold, Blood & Ashes.jpg|Queen of Ashes... King of Gold. Sunset on Midas2.jpg|Sunset on Midas Dante & Shaina on Midas.jpg|Dante & Shaina on Midas King & Queen of Midas.jpg|Dante & Shaina in the palace of Midas Dante execution.jpg|Dante in an execution of his enemies. Dante armed with golden sword.jpg|Dante forging the sword of Gold & Fire. Dante, Solon, Vangelis.jpg|Dante, Vangelis and Solon at the marriage. Azrael & Rhaegar.png|Dante & Shaina's twin sons, Rhaegar & Azrael |-| art= Jon_Snow_by_AniaEm.jpg the_watcher_by_irbisn-d4usvqy_zps949e9e38.jpg Jon_snow_by_hardcoremiike-d5n5o6e.jpg Midas_Calling.jpg b87db9c9f5807f03cba8008565ed8e78-d4uuun4_zpse7a14caa.jpg 23eb9a11c16a0510f22635af85cb1f8a-d53bj8r_zpsf7bd9d6d.jpg 1234541_582827028444206_1976354271_n.jpg you_know_nothing__jon_snow_by_olarek-d6m5rp3.jpg Jon_snow_by_vogelspinne-d5unb2k.png Category:Human Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Myrmidon Category:Blood of Midas Category:Mercenary Category:Dragon Blood Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:The Midas Dynasty Category:Isle of Midas Category:Third Generation Category:Sorcery